This invention relates to security and protection from unauthorized entry, and in particular to protection from unauthorized entry into relatively unattended buildings through a door having a window portion.
At the present time there is increasing interest in home security, especially considering the rising crime rate, particularly regarding crimes against property. In response to these increases, many people have installed improved lock systems and devices in order to further protect themselves.
Many have chosen to install deadbolt locks because they believe that this type of lock provides the greatest physical protection from unauthorized entry. When this type of lock is installed on a door that is relatively unattended, such as the access door of a garage or other outbuilding, however, certain problems arise. When there are windows in that door, as is commonly the case, it is a simple matter for a burglar to break out a small portion of the window, reach inside, and turn the thumblatch, unlocking the door.
Even in the case where the deadbolt lock is of the double cylinder type, the same danger exists. Experts advise that, in a garage or similar location, a key be kept near the lock so that is case of emergency an exit may be made quickly and safely. Hence again an experienced thief could break the window, find the key by feel, and let himself in with very little noise or disturbance.
This invention relates to solutions to these problems.